creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Smiley- Mein neuer Spielkamerad
Du wachst auf. Dein Kopf tut furchtbar weh und du versuchst aufzustehen. Du befindest dich in einem Flur. Langsam rappelst du dich auf. An der Wand dir gegenüber hängt ein Zettel. „I did it for the lulz“, können deine müden Augen entziffern. Langsam stolperst du den Gang entlang und fragst dich wer du überhaupt bist. Wo du überhaupt bist… und was soll „''I did it for the lulz''“ bedeuten? Du bemerkst schließlich eine Tür dir gegenüber. Du drehst an den Türknauf und machst sie vorsichtig auf. Du wirst von einem Schwall von Dunkelheit begrüßt. Langsam trittst du ein und suchst nach einem Lichtschalter. Du hörst ein leises Knacken, achtest aber nicht weiter darauf. Schließlich findest du einen Drehlichtschalter an der Wand und machst vorsichtig das Licht an. Als das Licht den Raum erhellt, offenbart sich dir ein ekelhafter Anblick: Larven, Käfer und Gewürm kriechen etwa zwei Meter von dir entfernt auf dem Boden und bilden einen ekelerregenden Klumpen sich bewegender Masse. Und das Schlimmste: Sie kommen näher und es werden immer mehr… Die Tür schlägt zu. Das weckt dich aus deiner Starre. Verzweifelt rüttelst du an der Tür. Aber sie geht nicht auf. Du schmetterst dich dagegen, aber nur der Türknauf bricht ab. Du schaust auf die Käfermassen. Die Tiere sind jetzt nur noch einen Meter von dir entfernt. Angeekelt weichst du von ihnen. Du hast schon immer diese krabbelnden Viecher gehasst und selbst wenn nicht, dieser Anblick, er ist einfach nur… abstoßend! Du schaust hoch und dabei siehst du am anderen Ende des Raums eine Tür. Du weißt, dass du es nur durch diese Tür hier raus schaffst, also beißt du die Zähne zusammen und rennst los. Einfach geradeaus und mit geschlossenen Augen. Deine Arme sind ausgestreckt um dich an der Wand abzufangen. Du hörst wie die Käfer und Würmer unter deinen Schuhen quietschen, als sie zerquetscht werden. Du spürst wie mehrere Käfer dir die Beine hoch krabbeln, aber du bleibst nicht stehen… Endlich bist du an der Tür angelangt. Du spürst den Türknauf, reißt die Tür auf und fällst in den nächsten Raum. Die Tür schlägt zu… Du rollst dich auf den Boden, um dich von den Insekten und Gewürm zu befreien. Nach einer Minute fühlst du kein Krabbeln mehr auf deiner Haut und bleibst ruhig auf dem Boden liegen. Nach einer oder zwei Minuten traust du dich langsam deine Umgebung zu mustern. Deine Augen sind zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschlossen gewesen und als du sie langsam öffnest, erwartet dich ein neuer Anblick. Du springst mit einem Schrei auf. Überall steht mit Blut an den Wänden, Boden und Decke. „I did it for the lulz!“ “WAS HAST DU FÜR DIE LACHER GETAN?”, schreist du entnervt und hysterisch in den Raum. Deine Kleidung ist tief in dem Blut getränkt worden, als du dich auf den Boden gerollt hast. Keine Antwort ertönt. Nur Stille. Das heißt, doch keine Stille. Du hörst ein Summen. Wie das von tausenden Hummeln, bloß aggressiver. Du trittst einen Schritt zurück, doch aus den Fliesenplatten kommen auf einmal Schlangen. „WAS ZUR HÖLLE!“, schreist du. Du verstehst nicht, wie so etwas möglich ist. Aber es passiert gerade offensichtlich… Die Schlangen drücken wohl die Fliesen nach oben, während sie sich aufbäumen und die Masse der Tiere sich vergrößert und zusammenzieht. Du rennst schnell los, aber als du in der Mitte des Raums ankamst ist dir aufgefallen, dass es gar keine Tür gibt. Verzweifelt schaust du dich in dem blutbefleckten Raum um, aber nichts. Das Summen, das aus dem Lüftungsschacht kommt, kommt immer näher. Da fällt dir etwas auf: Der Lüftungsschacht. Du kannst ihn hochklettern und durch ihn aus diesem Raum entkommen. Du hältst dich nicht lange auf und rennst über die Platten auf den Luftschacht zu. Schnell löst du die Abdeckung, in dem du sie mit all deiner Kraft raus reißt. Sie fällt auf ein paar Schlangen, die sich bereits am Boden getummelt haben, wie ein ekelhaftes Gewürm. Die Schlangen zischen aggressiv und du ziehst dich schnell den Luftschacht hoch. Knapp verfehlen dich die unzähligen Schlangenköpfe, die mit ihren Giftzähnen darauf warteten dir ins Bein zu beißen um dir eine größere Fleischwunde zu verpassen. Langsam ziehst du dich in den Schacht hinein. Aber das Summen, das du bereits gehört hast, ist inzwischen ohrenbetäubend laut. Langsam kriechst du den Gang entlang. Als du am vermutlichen Ende ankommst, ist das Summen grausam. Du musst dir die Ohren zuhalten, aber es bringt nicht gerade viel. Auf einmal spürst du einen Stich im Arm. Verwirrt schaust du auf deinen Arm. Eine kleine Stechmücke fliegt gerade davon, als du ihr nachsiehst, bemerkst du ihr leises Summen. Sofort werden deine Augen groß und du versuchst panisch in die andere Richtung zu kriechen. Aber es ist zu spät, Horden von Mücken, Hummeln und Wespen kommen dir entgegen. Du versuchst dich zusammenzukauern. Das hält trotzdem einige nicht davon ab, sich auf dir niederzulassen und dich überall zu stechen. Nach mehreren Minuten des Schmerzes scheint der Sturm von Insekten langsam nachzulassen. Du kriechst also vorsichtig weiter. Und dann fällst du. Du fällst in die Tiefe. Du weißt nicht wie weit. Du weißt nur, DASS du fällst. Aber bei deinem Aufprall spürst du keinen Schmerz. Du traust dich wieder deine Augen zu öffnen und findest dich in einen ziemlich dunklen Raum wieder. Die einzige Lichtquelle ist ein Laptop, der an einem Ladegerät angeschlossen ist. Du versuchst aufzustehen und bemerkst dabei, dass du auf Schaumstoff gefallen bist. Du hinkst zu dem Laptop. Du musst dir deinen verdammten Fuß verstaucht haben, als du gefallen bist. Du setzt dich vor den Laptop auf den Stuhl. Ein Word-Dokument ist offen. In ihm steht: I did it for the lulz. Du schließt das Word-Dokument und bemerkst eine geöffnete Website. Du kommst auf die Seite „ChatRandom“. „Endlich kann ich Hilfe holen.“, seufzt du erleichtert und startest die Seite. Das Gespräch beginnt… Du: Hallo? Können sie mir helfen? Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin! Gast: Vielleicht solltest du dann weniger saufen '''. '''Du: Das ist kein Witz! Ich wurde in ein schreckliches, gefährliches Gebäude gebracht! Mach die Kamera an und sieh dir an, was es mit mir gemacht hat! Gast: Na gut, beruhig' dich Alter! Die Webcams werden angeschaltet. Dir gegenüber sitzt nun ein 15-jähriger Junge. Er scheint dich nicht gerade ernst zu nehmen. Gast: Mann siehst du Scheiße aus! Hast du die Party vollgekotzt oder was ist passiert? Er grinst dich an und dich packt die Wut. Nach allem was du durchgemacht hast, kannst du das nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen… Ein Word Programm öffnet sich. „Schreib es dreimal!“ Du verstehst zuerst nicht, was dir das sagen soll. Aber dann realisierst du es genau. Du legst deine Hände auf die Tastatur und schreibst dreimal. I did it for the lulz I did it for the lulz I did it for the lulz Du wartest gespannt. Eine Zeit lang passiert gar nichts. Dein Chatpartner fragt dich, was du damit gemeint hast, aber du gibst keine Antwort. Dann kommt es, besser gesagt: dann kommt er. Eine dunkle Gestalt bewegt sich im Hintergrund. Zuerst denkst du, es ist nur ein Schatten, der Person vor dem Computer. Aber die Gestalt bewegt sich auf ihn zu. Dann siehst du, dass etwas in der Hand der Gestalt glänzt. Mit einem Mal wird deinem Chatpartner die Kehle aufgeschnitten. Das Blut tropft langsam die Klinge runter und trotz der Schmerzen, die du fühlst, beginnst du zu lachen. Die Gestalt starrt in die Webcam. Ihr Mund ist zugenäht und ihre Augen ausgestochen. Schließlich schreibt sie in den Chat. Gast: Hallo, mein Name ist Smiley ' ' Du lächelst und winkst in die Kamera. ' ' Gast: Hattest du Spaß diesen Jungen sterben zu sehen? ' ' Du denkst einen Moment nach und nickst schließlich. ' ' Gast: Willst du es noch mal machen? ' ' Euphorie breitet sich in dir aus. Gast: Du wirst mir dann aber nicht mehr entkommen können. Ich werde dich suchen und töten, nachdem wir fertig mit unserem Spiel sind. Ist es das Wert? Du denkst nach. Doch dann lächelst du. Du: Ja das ist es ' ' Du wartest einen Moment, dann schreibt die Gestalt zurück. Gast: Na gut dann lass uns loslegen, Aylo (Diskussion) 14:10, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang